


A View From the Edge

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-08
Updated: 1999-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A close shave!





	A View From the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A View From the Edge

## A View From the Edge

by Otterlady

* * *

Thanks to the movie Phenomenon and the sexiest piece of film that I've seen in a long time. It inspired me to involve OFM and a little poetic license for the following snippet. The normal disclaimers apply. 

**VIEW FROM THE EDGE**
    
    
             by Otterlady
            
    

She held his face in her hands. Her thumb stroked his strong chin as she leaned towards him. His eyes looked questioningly into hers confused by the suddenness of her gesture. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "let me help you." She took the razor from his hand and gestured towards the clothes hamper. "That looks strong enough to hold you." He sat, shaking his head in amusement. She turned back to the sink and poured warm water into the basin. Taking a towel she placed it around his neck and handed him a damp face cloth. His shaving cream was on the counter and she measured a generous amount into her hand. Turning back to him, she smiled and began to gently smooth the lather on to his cheeks and throat. Picking up the razor, she cautiously stroked his cheek and asked him if she was exerting enough pressure. 

"Yes," he whispered "just right." She continued to expertly shave his face being careful not to nick his chin or the vulnerable places on his throat. She made a face to indicate that she wanted to do under his nose and carefully stroked the space between it and his lips. Taking the face cloth, she wiped the smudges of cream from around his ears and places were she hadn't needed to go. Then, taking the towel, she finished drying his face. 

"There," she said "is that close enough?" 

"You tell me." he said, grasping the hand without the razor and pulling it to his cheek. Again, her thumb rubbed his chin, then the back of her fingers caressed his cheek. 

"Yes, I think so, but let me just double check." she smiled. 

Leaning towards him, she brushed her lips against his and continued down the side of his face to his neck. 

"Yes, I think this will do quite nicely." she breathed as her now free hands resumed their former place, holding his face firmly as she looked into his now understanding eyes. 

She smiled, as his hands moved to mimic hers, as he pulled her closer to him and placed his smooth cheek against hers and whispered in her ear "How much do I owe for your services, Madam? I hope that I can afford the bill." 

She chuckled and whispered back, "You tell me. How much does your regular barber charge?" 

"Oh, the Consulate usually provides that service for free, so I guess that I'll have to think of an alternative payment plan." he laughed as he swept her up into his arms and exited her bathroom, pushing the door shut with his foot. 

"This could be interesting." she laughed as the door closed with a quiet click. 

To be continued... 


End file.
